To the Ends of the Earth
by goldxtanuki
Summary: "Are'ya really that stubborn, Mr. Marston? Y'act like you'd follow me to the ends of this big ol' Earth." "If it means watchin' you swing one day, then yeah. I must be that stubborn." Swing? Why did the thought of that leave a sour feeling deep in his gut? (Includes light angst, teasing, and some sexual tension)


This story takes place in 1914, almost a year after Jack killed Edgar Ross, so he's still nineteen. My OC is twenty one. I hope everyone will enjoy it!

* * *

The snow was harsh and unforgiving as it began to brew a wicked storm. Amelia was that dumb to make her horse come up this way. There were times she wished she could stop running and take a proper rest, but the law and then some would be on her tail faster than a crocodile snapping its jaws on its defenseless prey.

There were times where she knew she was stupid enough to try and run to the places with some of the worst climates she's experienced; it just had to be one of those times. Ambarino's snowy mountain tops weren't exactly the first and best choice to hide away when you so dreaded the cold.

Amelia 'Jackrabbit' Spence, the trigger happy bandit wanted in multiple states, was an idiot. This is what she gets for taking advantage of those poor unfortunate souls down by the Hanging Dog Ranch, all so she could have a place to stay for a while before robbing the place blind. She had to butter'em up before getting close to their belongings, but it all had to screw her over when one of those men insisted on trying his luck...by getting physical. A bit too physical for her liking. And-

 ** _BOOM!_**

With a draw, a click, and a boom, that situation went from zero to one hundred in a blink of an eye. She shot him point blank in the stomach, as quickly as she possibly could; she wasn't the Jackrabbit for nothing. Taking someone down like that because of their actions against her wouldn't be the first time, and it wouldn't be the last for sure. That self defense maneuver of her's had to cause an uproar and she was given no choice but to flee. There was no way she could shoot down so many in one go with the limited ammunition she had for her trusty pistol and shotgun. If they found out who she was, they'd surely take her in, or worse...

Even when she was definitely prepared for the weather, nothing would be the shivers climbing up and down her spine. Her teeth chattered wildly behind her brown scarf, all the while her gloved hands were gripping the reins of her horse tightly, keeping them close to her chest. Her Leopard Blanket Appaloosa snorted loudly with a couple wheezes following suit, and she removed a hand long enough to give her companion the loving yet encouraging pats the mare deserved.

"C'mon Huckleberry! Yer doin' great," Amelia heartened in a shaky and slightly muffled voice. Huckleberry simply grunts and groans as a response, soon starting to show more motivation to keep going. If this storm was rougher on anyone, it was Huckleberry. Amelia may have been heartless in multiple ways, but her tender, caring side always came out when it came to her precious mare. "Good girl!" She'd have to reward her after this- if she can find shelter.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-**_

It felt like hours since she fled the Hanging Dog ranch and arrived up in Grizzlies West. She's seemed to have lost track of time, and that wasn't good. The young outlaw looked up towards the sky and squints to the dark gray clouds starting to form. Snow was beginning to fall at a quicker pace now, making it a bit harder to see now.

"Shit...," she hissed a curse. "Don't ya even dare, mother nature." She felt a storm brewing, and it felt like nature wasn't going to be holding back. As much as she didn't want to push Huckleberry further, Amelia clicks the reins and kicks her sides to get her going faster. The Appaloosa went up to galloping speed, but it was expected to be forcefully kept at a certain level due to the snow.

 _'My luck's gotta change. It's just gotta...'_ She thought to herself.

Just then, as she thought, a cabin was sitting alone up ahead- along with an abandoned barn. Though her face was covered, Amelia's mouth formed the most relieved grin she could ever make. Huckleberry deserved a warm place just as much as herself. She kicked the horse's sides to pick up the pace, unable to contain her excitement to finally get heated. The 'Jackrabbit' was getting closer and closer to the spot until she approached the barn.

"Whoa, whoa!" She pulled the reins and her sweet mare let out a light whinny. Amelia was eager to dismount, and she opened the barn. She held no worry that someone would be holed up here in an environment like this. Who would be dumb enough to live up here? However, her gun was drawn and she pointed it inside to see if it would get anyone's attention, if anyone was even here.

Silence. Not even a mouse could be heard.

"Good," she stated before holstering her gun. She takes her horse by the reins and leads her inside the barn, and into one of the many empty stables. Afterwards, she removes the saddle and places it. "A'right girl, let's get'ya warmed up." There were two lanterns that should provide enough light and perhaps heat, so upon drawing a match from her pocket, she lights it and brings light to both lanterns. She waves the match out and discards it before approaching her mare, soon pulling out some hay and an oatcake. "Ya done good, girl. Real good." She cooed while gently stroking Huckleberry's muzzle, as the horse nickered as she contently began to eat. The rest of the hay was put down on the ground within the stable for the mare to eat later if she wished. "Storm should end tomorrow, hopefully, so I'll see ya in the mornin', a'right?" With that, Amelia leaves Huckleberry to get the rest she also needed.

She approached the house and started to unpack some of her things. Thankfully, when she traveled from place to place, she always came prepared. She had blankets, a sleeping bag, food, a tent, and matches to start a fire with. Getting warm was the first thing on her mind. She gathered stray paper and wood inside and put them into the fireplace before striking a match and throwing it in there. The fire wasn't big, but it was enough, and already Amelia was removing her gloves, setting her favorite hat and settling in front of the hot flames with her hands out.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-**_

A look at her pocket watch, and an hour's passed already? Time goes slow when you're trapped inside during a snow storm, doesn't it? With her belly already full, Amelia releases a sigh and turns her head towards the window, her brows furrowing with a scowl forming. "Is this storm ever gonna let up? Fuckin' snow..." She muttered while reaching for a bottle of whiskey she had previously stored in her bag. Gulping down a couple swigs, she slowly falls back and lays there in front of the fireplace, her thoughts beginning to run. Her empty hand tapped fingers against the wooden floor beneath.

"Think of somethin', Amelia...think...happy thoughts...or somethin'; help ya get to sleep," she said to herself, following it with a sigh. Even with the fire, it was still wickedly cold and there was no way she was going to freeze to death. Amelia's been through far too much already and she'd rather die from a bullet to the head than in a old, lonesome cabin in the middle of a winter nowhere's land. She could try to bring her horse inside, but she wouldn't be able to fit inside of course. That's when she began to think of a someone.

A certain someone.

Him.

Oh _him~_. Amelia's heart began to pound while her blood began to boil. This particular man was such a heartless horse's ass, but boy, was he entertaining as fuck? She soon started to started to smile with a little purr like hum rising in her throat, closing her eyes to allow herself to be swept away by such a man.

However, her little dream escape abruptly shattered as she heard the sound of thumping outside.

 _ **THUMP THUMP.**_

"Shit!" Amelia released an audible gasp and curse, springing up, closing the bottle and scurrying to get her gun. How'd they find her? In a fucking storm like this, no less? She quickly checked to see if her pistol had bullets before twisting around to point her gun at the door. Her head looked towards the window and she crept over swiftly to check.

"Was that the stable door?!" Worry immediately rushed over her. If someone was in there with Huckleberry, she'll kill whoever it was. Soon enough, a couple more thumps now followed by creaking could be heard, and Amelia readies herself for a showdown. The door flung open with the wind blowing its ferocious, chilling gales, which caused the fire to go out.

" **GET OUTTA HERE!** " The young outlaw shrieked and shot a warning shot at the wall, but the figure, dressed in a black winter coat and a bandana covering half his face, didn't leave, and instead closed the door behind him.

Wait...that hat-

"I'll give you tryna to shoot me," the man started in a young but slightly muffled southern tone. He pulled his bandana down to reveal a frown. "but it's freezin' cold out there and you wanna kick me out?!" Amelia's eyes glimmered something fierce, her guard almost instantly dropping.

"Jack Marston!" She exclaimed while putting on her most devious grin, as if all shock and anger had disintegrated. "Oh, dreams do come true~." Amelia purred while Jack groaned with a shake of his head.

"More like a nightmare..." He murmured while brushing snow off his coat, boots thudding against the floor and spurs jingling with each step he took. "I've been tryna find you bu-"

"Find me? Have I finally struck a cord in that ol' black heart of your's, Mr. Marston?"

"No...and you know why I would search for you. Before you start tryna flirt with me like ya always do, how about lettin' me get settled?" It seems Jack wasn't having it this time, as usual.

Boo... Amelia frowned while crossing her arms, folding her hands underneath them. "Fine. Yer no fun. At least get the fire started up again, will ya?" Jack was ahead of her as he was already knelt down and drawing out a matchbox from his pants pocket. He took out a match to light. While he was trying to build the fire Amelia had worked hard to get, Amelia's frown dispersed while getting down next to him. She gets close enough until their shoulders are touching; it doesn't stop Jack from doing what he was asked to do. "So," she began while raising a hand to draw a slow finger along his covered chest. "why are you here? Did I become so irresistible, you'd follow me through a snow storm?"

Before the young man could answer, an arm was found slinking around his own. "You're so sweet~ Comin' to my rescue~." She purred seductively, and once again, she was interrupting Jack as he was trying to speak. As he was fanning sparks and piecing together what little kindle was left, his chin was caught by chilly, slender digits, causing his head to be turned to come face to face with the outlaw. "I got plenty of body heat to give on a night you'll never forget as thanks, Jackalope~~"

That hot and heavy look in her eyes, and the words that dripped like honey from her tongue; Jack cringed a pinch before pulling his head away from her grasp. He scoots a little away from her as well to continue fanning the growing sparks. "No thanks is needed, especially if you're offerin' sex."

At last, he makes a decent sized fire. It'd be enough warmth as long as they kept their coats on. However, his completion of doing so wasn't enough to make Amelia happy. She scoffed and sits on top of her rolled out sleeping bag, leaning back on her hands.

"Sex? Why would I offer that to a no good horse's ass like you? I was gonna say we huddle for warmth and sleep in each other's arms."

Jack hums lightly. "Right," he simply said, but Amelia could sense that sarcastic tone. Of course, she was half kidding but still; she scoffs once more.

"Fine, don't believe me. Stubborn fool..." Of all the months she's known him, he's been mostly persistent the many times they've met, but thank the lord he was handsome otherwise she would have killed him sooner. "How did you find me anyways?"

The young bounty hunter pulled out his knife and a can of mixed fruit while saying, "I found your friends at Hanging Dog. Thankfully I ran into them because I believed you were hiding out around Roanoke Ridge, based on the rumors." The knife was plunged into the top of the can and he twists the can carefully but forcefully. "Also, it wasn't hard to find there was someone up here. Snow storm didn't get too bad, so I managed to follow the tracks."

Amelia chuckled quite sweetly. "You heard wrong, Jackalope. I was plannin' on heading for New Austin to visit a friend on a ranch , to become a rancher like you use to be, but I went the wrong way."

"Was killin' someone your idea of going the wrong way?" He questioned her while putting his knife away before prying the top open. "And how's going north going 'the wrong way'? New Austin is far south and west from here."

He was right, it was... Of course he knew that because he lived closer to it. With a light huff, Amelia sits up straight and crosses her arms. "No, it wasn't part of the idea.

"We both know you're lyin', so what are you really planning?"

"It really wasn't something I thought of doing!" Insufferable! She huffed and grumbled briefly. "If you really wanna know, I was plannin' on headin for Saint Denis, go stow away on a boat for Brazil or Australia, or somethin'-"

"And leave me all by my lonesome? That doesn't sound like you." Jack teased with a fake frown. Oh those words of his; like an ice cube on a sunny day, her anger melted away.

"Aw, you know how much I adore you~." She purred for the moment.

"It's just I don't think I can stick around here anymore. The law's constantly on my tail, Pinkertons won't leave me alone, bounty hunters are boring now and days, and this ol' country's becomin' so tame that people like me can't roam around and hardly do as we damn well please anymore." As Jack listened to her explain her plight while tipping the can to gulp down some of the sweet fruit.

"Ah, I understand, but you know it's all on you when you think like that. Why don't the law leave you alone? Why don't bounty hunters stop chasing you? It's because you chose that path..." He found himself staring into the small fire quite intensely, pondering to himself with a small forlorn expression. "Some people do, whether they choose it on their own or get forced into it. Whichever it was, you can't outrun the past now. It will constantly catch up to you...until you're dead." He slowly grips the can tightly while taking in a long breath. When he exhaled, he repeated until he was a tad calmer. The Jackrabbit didn't know how to respond exactly and instead goes back to leaning back on her hands with her legs crossed.

"I'm sorry...I understand," she told him lightly. "I rather not go deep into it myself, but...my uncle got me into doing crimes. That's all I'm going to say on that." Jack glances over from the corner of his eye while removing his hat, placing it down next to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I probably sparked up some bad memories of your own, talkin' like that. Forgive me..." He takes another take of the canned fruit and chews slowly but quietly.

"It's fine. Bad memories are the least of my troubles; I've learn to deal with'em. Maybe we can help each other out, by..." A pause.

"Having a little bedtime fun~? Make us forget our worries~?"

Jack snapped his head over at Amelia and he found her licking her lips sensually. "Ugh, come on, woman! You must think of sex more than the average prostitute..." At least it was enough to help him push those particular thoughts to the back of his mind once more. Amelia huffed angrily.

"First, I was jokin'! Second, you flirt with other girls but you don't flirt with me!" Her voice raised in agitation, causing Jack to raise his brows before furrowing them.

"Where's this comin' from now?" He questioned in a bewildered tone. "I ain't chasing you to flirt! Lady or not, you got a price on your head and I want that money!"

"You and every other desperate man in need of a thousand bucks...! Here I am with you pinned to my chest and you spend your time chasin other kinds of tail, like that. You're really somethin', Jack Marston..."

"You're something too, Miss Spence. I don't get why it upsets you so much because once you get turned in, there'll be no more chasin'. With the crimes you've committed, you'll be sent to swing without a trial." Or electrocuted, but dying that way didn't settle well with him when he thought of it. He'd rather see her hanged, or shot at least.

"That's why I'm planning on leaving," she told him while standing up. She sauntered to the window and pressed her hands on the window sill, leaning forward some. The storm hasn't let up once since Jack arrived and she knew it wasn't going to anytime soon. She watched the endless flurry dance its way down and gales of howling wind following.

"What's even the point anymore? At first, I was escapin' my uncle, then there was the lawmen, and then there were bounty hunters. Then, there was you. You made running away fun again, and I love teasin' you more than a raccoon loves to scavenge," she admitted. "I know you want that money. A little over a thousand dollars would make pretty much anyone happy, but...but-"

"But what?" Jack felt a small knot forming in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. He found his hand snaking its way to the gun in its holster, ready to draw if given the chance.

"I knew...I liked you the moment we bumped into each other in Strawberry." God, this was embarrassing... how the fuck can she put this into actual words? That sounded a little odd to the young hunter, especially hearing it come out of her mouth. But, he kept his mouth shut in case she had more to say. It was worse for her; listen to her! She was so embarrassed! "I like being chased by you because...because I..well- I just like you! But I know I can't have you because of who I am and who you are."

Why does she have to show emotion like this? Amelia couldn't stand showing such feelings to people she couldn't stand.

Jack was surprising taken back by her words. Oh, he knew very well that she adored the living shit out of him, due to the constant advances through flirting and tons of touching whenever she's close to him, but this was different. He's never heard actual emotion like this come from her before, and it took him awhile to absorb all of it. He finished the fruit and tossed the can to the side before slowly getting to his feet. He stood in place with his gloved thumbs slipping in between his belt and his pants line. His dark colored hues went back to looking into the fire, before he looks at her from the corner of his eye as if wondering if she was looking at him. She wasn't, but he didn't mind.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little fond of her. Amelia was a wild card, a rebel with pride, and that was fine. What wasn't was she was an outlaw; Jack's infamous father and former outlaw John Marston, along with his mother Abigail, tried so hard to keep him away from that path. Even with their efforts, he himself was close to becoming what his father tried steering him away from; killing Edgar Ross...sometimes he regretted it. Now look where he was, look who he is.

Now, here he was- snowed in by a storm with a pretty big outlaw of the current time. He raised a hand and sets it on the mantle of the fireplace, tapping his fingers softly against it as he was trying to think of what to say. It had been three minutes of silence already and neither one had said a word, so he had to speak to break the awkward tension that was so slowly growing. With a deep exhale, he removed his hand, and Amelia soon heard the sound of boots against the floorboards, followed by the light jingling of spurs, advancing for her. However he stopped after just several steps away from her, and he takes several steps back until he was close to the other side of the small room.

This wasn't setting well- the silence. Amelia sighed and shook her head while raising her hands away from the sill. "Guess I'll be leavin' for Brazil or somewhere whenever I can..."

"Then I'm comin' with you." Jack told her in a blunt tone.

"What?" Coming with her? Amelia couldn't believe her ears; she chuckled lowly with a scoff in between. "You can't come with me! You got family, don'cha? Friends?"

"I don't have any family who'll be concerned about me. So, I'll just come with you, make sure you don't get into more trouble." He sounded serious, but all the 'Jackrabbit' could do was laugh.

"You're so stupid, Jackalope... Of course I'll get into more trouble! It follows me everywhere!" She placed one hand on her hip while the other pulls a gun out. "I love pullin' this here trigger to spark up a commotion; it's just all too fun how everyone reacts!"

"Well that's why you can't go alone, now can you? I know you like committing arson, shootin' up around crowds and such like that. If someone's gonna catch you and take you in, it might as well be me."

"Hm..." She holstered her gun and stared Jack down. "And just how far are you gonna trail after me?" She inquired. There was a little gleam of interest in the lone brown part of her left eye; Jack caught it immediately.

"If you go to Brazil, then I'll follow. If you go to Australia, then I'll be there. If you go anywhere else, I'll still be there followin' you," he replied with a gleam of his own- a wholehearted one. He was met with a light giggle and found her slowly sauntering across the floorboards.

"Are'ya really that stubborn, Mr. Marston? Y'act like you'd follow me to the ends of this big ol' Earth."

"If it means watchin' you swing some day, then yeah. I must be that stubborn." Swing? Why did the thought of that leave a sour feeling deep in his gut? Amelia daintily hummed as she continued to make her way to him. Jack didn't move; he was too busy watching her walk with that little sway in her hips.

"You don't really wanna see me hang, do you?" When she finally stopped in front of him, their bodies were so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching, but bodies weren't pressing against one another. His eyes became glued to her freckled face, never once looking away. He felt her index and middle fingers walking their way up his abdomen. Being this close to her, he couldn't answer.

"Y'know, this" Jack gestured his hands between him and Amelia. "isn't fit to happen because you're an outlaw and I'm not. I can't go down that way, not even for you." Not like his father had, and not like her currently.

"Of course..." She expected as much, coming from a no good bounty hunter. It didn't stop a knot from forming in the pit of her stomach.

"But that don't mean I don't exactly like you," he admitted. Suddenly, Amelia lightly gasped in surprise to the feeling of an arm around her slender waist. "You're just a real piece of work, acting like you'll never be caught by no one." His voice became modulated; she found her heart actually skipping beats to the tone of his voice.

"You caught me now, haven't you?" A sweet, little purr rose in her throat, her fingers having found their way up to his chest before bringing the hand around to the back of his head. Digits tangle with his brown locks before gingerly grabbing a good chunk of his hair. "This jackrabbit ain't fleein' this time...if you'll have me.~

For once, Jack didn't cringe to her words pointing out suggestive thoughts. In fact, he welcomed it by forcing her even closer so his lips could smash against her's. Within seconds, two pairs of eyes were shut, and hums and moans were rising from between their mouths. Tongues being introduced to each other somewhere along those short lines; twisting, intertwining, and digging deep into the taste of fruit and semi faint whiskey on their respective breaths.

Amelia's other hand was pawing at his chest before gripping a handful of his coat, while Jack was lifting his own empty hand to grip the back of the female outlaw's neck quite roughly. Was Jack always like this? She managed to ponder about his behaviors around women she's seen him with while sneaking around, only catching those terrible pick up lines he seems to keep in his back pocket when around those whores.

Air was needed for the both of them, and Jack was the first to break away, eyes opening as slits with pants following suit. His mouth was slightly covered with smeared red lipstick. Amelia took her chance as well, but she didn't leave Jack to stand there breathing for long. She releases his hair and coat, taking his hand and pulling him to her sleeping bag. He didn't refuse the further advance and watched her go down to the floor before he reciprocates.

"Mhm...at least you know how to turn a woman on without words," Amelia chaffed some, voicing her previous thought without using the exact words. Jack snorted while putting a hand on her chest and laying her down.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"It can be if you want it to be, Jackalope~." Her throat was soon attacked by peppered kisses above her purple narrow neckerchief, and she tilts her head back with a moan. Though his lips were kind of dry, she couldn't help but squirm a little underneath the young man who's mouth was like magic. "Ah, ahh...J-Jack please..." He suddenly stopped to look up; his eyes were glazed with a peculiar emotion- one Amelia knew all too well. She felt kind of overpowered by it... "Let's forget who we are," she breathed. Keeping control of herself, she quickly undid her winter coat, bringing her arms out from the sleeves to reveal her clothing underneath. A thin dark red duster coat opened to reveal a red frilly chemise.

"Let's not be a bounty hunter and an outlaw tonight, so we can have each other, even when it's wrong." She was already writhing with a particular need seriously growing in between her thighs. She could only hope he wouldn't deny her request, since their roles in a situation like this were considered taboo.

Jack had leaned back when she slipped out of her coat, and boy, did his eyeballs wander. He visually trailed from her face to her neck to the amounts of skin showing from wearing that chemise. She had a couple scars here and there, coming from gunfights of course, and he found himself gulping to wet his dry throat; the sight of her, though she wasn't revealing much of anything, was still magnificent to behold. He contemplated: was it possible to forget their feud and start anew just for tonight? When he gazed up at her face, he saw that raring look in her eyes- hopeful but raring.

"We'll see about that, but you need to answer one last question for me first, darlin'." Jack stared with a down right serious expression. Amelia only giggled- a titter that trickled like sweet honey.

"And what question's that, my 'hunk of a man' Jackalope?" Again, sweet like honey while brushing fingertips against his young but rugged face. For the time being, Jack wasn't having it.

"When you said you killed a man at Hanging Dog, did he do anything or did you just feel like killing him?"

Ugh, this again? With Hanging Dog? She thought he forgot all about that, but he was smarter than he looked. "Ohh, don't make me talk about that!" She whined a little. "I should be thinkin' of you, not those bastards at Hanging Dog!" She was met with a hand on her chin and his forehead against her's. How did that cause her to swoon.

"You'll have plenty of time to think of me once you give me an answer." Persuasive much?

"He tried touchin' me the wrong way, so I shot him," she answered bluntly. "Though I guess I might of deserved it since I was plannin' on robbin' everyone blind anyways." She grinned as Jack pulled his head and hand back.

"Alright, I'll believe that...for now."

"For now?" Did he think she was lying?

"Yeah, for now," he retorted.

"For now," she mockingly repeated. "I'm tellin' ya the truth, you stubborn asshole."

"You be nice or you can forget all of this." He was stern but she was able to sense that bit of playfulness under his tone- sided with need. He was wanting this more than her, wasn't he? "Now, let ol' Jackalope touch you in all the right ways." He sent her a-squirming once more and she grabbed his face with both hands so to kiss him roughly.

Hopefully the storm doesn't end too soon, because this was going to be a LONG night.


End file.
